This invention relates to apparatus for uniformly producing finely divided particles and uniformly distributing such finely divided particles in a liquid vehicle.
The invention herein constitutes an improvement to apparatus of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,653,600 issued Apr. 4, 1972, and 3,844,490 issued Oct. 29, 1974.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,600 discloses a rotor separator having a filter screen disposed on the outside of the rotor separator. It eventually becomes necessary to remove such screens either for replacement or cleaning. U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,490 discloses the use of a split screen, i.e., a screen divided into a number of segments, so that the screen may be more easily installed and removed. The separator assembly in either case still incorporates a filter screen unit which is relatively expensive to manufacture and not always readily available. Accordingly, it is desirable to simplify the separator assembly as much as possible aiming toward an increased ease of installation and a reduced manufacturing cost.